A Change of Heart
by Queenfairies
Summary: The second part to Having a sweet tooth. You will have to read the first story to understand what is going on. this story is rated M for gore, sexual content, fighting, adult language.
1. The Monkey king

_Watching. Waiting._

It was all she could do. Her mauve eyes watching the inky blackness as Pitch slept there during the day. She could tell it was daytime since he had come back into the room after leaving her dangling there for hours. All she could do was breathe in and out of her mouth as the darkness filled her senses. Eyes blind, nose clogged, ears unable to hear anything except for the occasional whinny of the nightmares around the lair or the sound of Pitch breathing as he slept. Luckily her fairies were still working there at the palace, but in her mind she was sending messages back and forth to Baby Tooth. Sending her off to get North and the others.

Baby Tooth was flying as fast as she could towards the Ice Palace. She knew her Queen was in danger, but it didn't help that she really just wanted to see Jack again. it had been a while since the two had seen each other, and Jack was her favorite winter spirit. Darting around the snow, she looked around swiftly before darting quickly once more. her wings were growing colder, the wind hitting against her back pushing her forward as well as causing her wings to grow colder. It was getting harder and harder to see straight when white hands scooped her from the air and held her to a blue jacket. She twittered with happiness knowing the scent and the feel of Jack's hands.

"Baby Tooth.. what are you doing all the way out here? Come on, we're heading to Norths. No one can find Toothy!" He had been searching all about the area and pretty much the world for her. They knew Pitch had to have a way in and out of his lair, but they hadn't been able to find a way in besides Bunny creating a tunnel straight to it. North wasn't agreeing to that plan. he figured that they needed to handle this delicately, before anything horrible happened to their friend and fellow guardian. They were all scared. For different reasons it seemed.

Aster was pacing and growling into the fire. Ears pinned back, heart thumping swiftly within his chest he was scared. he knew he loved that feather brain sheila but why wasn't North worried about her!? He had to be... Damn gumbie slept with her after all! he got to hear her moaning out his name and... he bet those walls were tight... his mind had shot from worried to the gutter in point three seconds flat. Shaking his head rapidly as Jack flew in through an open window and released a tiny buzzing fairy around, she shot straight to Aster and began to chirp rapidly in their little fairy talk.

"Oh Blimey... Can't anyone understand this little Sheila!?" He muttered loudly as Jack and Sandy watched the little fairy try to communicate. When Phil stepped up to the mat and nodded his head to baby tooth's words and then repeated them to North, they all watched the man go pale.

"Tooth is in Pitch's lair alright... Tooth says that she is bound... and hanging from ceiling by chain. Wings pinned to back and being watched. She thinks it be a trap." The Russian shook his head softly and sighed as Phil stopped talking. Everyone looked upset, but not as much as Aster did. Looking around at all the faces, he knew he had to do something a soon... or Toothy would be... well... his worst nightmare was her getting raped...he had no idea that Tooth's own nightmare was about to become a reality.

"Wake up, Toothiana."

The sneer came to her followed by a low sounding chuckle. eyes fluttering open, her mouth was dry as sand paper and she had been having the worst nightmares she had ever had in her life. Instead of The Hunter having killed her parents, she had welded the knife that had killed them. being shaken though from that dream once more, she heard another laugh.

"You really put her out of it, Pitch... How much did you dare give to our little flightless bird here?"

"A good handful actually. I thought you would want her extra terrified by the time you got here."

Blinking, she had heard that second voice... male... husky and low... deep... but... she couldn't place the face or a name to the voice. it was like talking to someone and then losing your train of thought... she didn't know how many days she had been under now...she had succumbed to the ache of her arms and the drowsiness of her head causing her to fall asleep. snapping back into focus from her own thoughts, she noticed a hand, more like a monkey's paw, was gripping her chin and tilting her head back to gaze upwards into that sneering face she would never forget. If she could talk, she would be cursing them both out.

"What is the matter, Freak? Monkey got your tongue?" chortling to himself over his little joke, she even heard Pitch groan some in that lame pun being turned into an even bigger and lamer pun. with Tooth's eyes rolling, it seemed to piss the ape off. Hand moving from her chin, he brought the back of it swiftly across her face sending her head with a snap sounding out about the bedroom.

"Don't get cocky, Toothiana." He muttered with a snarl, eyes glittering with vicious intent while Pitch merely watched. He had watched the fairy's nightmares and had been growing strong from the fear she felt in her heart through her parents death, so he always made sure the NightMares always switched it up for her to relive it a whole different way. he also left it up to his creations imaginations. Watching the Monkey King roam about the bound Fairy though. His mind was whirling with the possibilities of what could happen to her. Though at this moment, he had stuff to do... like finding where that delicious sense of fear was coming from.

"Don't kill her now.~" he murmured coyly while his frame vanished into the shadows heading to spy on the Guardians there at North's palace. As M.K turned his eyes from Tooth's tied up form to the shadows where Pitch had vanished, his lips turned upwards into a grin.

"Of course I won't kill her..." Looking at those delicate wings, he knew exactly what was to happen to them if the guardians didn't come for her soon. Right hand slipped into the females feathers, he tilted her head back enough for him to cant his own to the right and stare.

"What is that, Freak? Thirsty?" Even as she tried to shake her head, he forced her head to nod up and down without mercy upon her bones. Nails dug into her scalp while his free hand lowered down to his groin and pulled away the fabric hiding the sheath. Eying the chain, he soon smirked to himself. Tooth watched wide eyed and scared as his left hand curled at the sheath and began to rub himself in thought. Tooth's mouth ran dry some more as she knew what he was thinking about. Legs kicking, wings twitching against her back, she released nervous sounds from her pried open mouth.

"What is wrong, Birdy? You don't seem happy." He stated as the red tip slipped from the furry sheath, he kept that firm grip on her head pulling her forward so that her mouth was circling there over the head. Holding her there, he grinned with the panic look in her eyes. It only aroused him faster. The thick red cock slipped free and straight into the queens mouth. The slimy pre that covered his shaft coated the inside of her mouth causing her to gag even with the hips arching, rolling and thrusting himself in and out of her mouth.

he watched as the tears started to form and roll down her cheeks while his hanging sacs slapped against her chin with every thrust forward. soon though, he stood still and used the fact that she was hanging there by a chain to his advantage. using the grip on her head feathers, he rocked her back and forth with his hand so that her head was bobbing over the length.

"There you go, freak. I'll give you something to drink alright."

He muttered as he started to leak pre within her maw. From this angle, she looked a lot like Haroom, her father. He had been such a lovely slave to break in, and once he had broken his lover in he had lost him to a sister of flight and this freak had been born! growling, his eyes alight with anger, he slapped his left hand against her face while holding her head in place. Again he hit her, a smirk playing on his lips. He wouldn't fuck up with Pitch's plans. Oh no, but he would breed this little bitch like he had with her father. once he was fully hard, he slipped from her pride open jaws and watching as saliva dripped from her lower lip, her glare evident upon her face as he stepped back. her cheek was turning into a nice purple color even as he stepped around her towards her rear end. Tracing his fingers down her back, he was trying to make a choice if he would use the one he was sure to traumatize her the most... or the one he could slick up and then use. Forgoing the anal route, he found the edge of the fabric she used to keep herself covered.

Gripping it, he began to tug it down swiftly just as Pitch ducked back into the room and looked rather shocked at what was happening.

"What do you think you are doing?" He muttered from behind the Monkey King's back as the ape merely started to align himself there. Pitch however, grew tired of being ignored twitched his fingers. Dark tendrils of sand curled about the mans chest and jerked him backwards from the queen and into the wall. looking to Toothiana, he moved up behind her, jerked her panties back up to her hip and turned to glare at his partner.

"Have you forgotten the plan!? If you do that to her, she would stop fighting for freedom... to stop calling them to us."

Her eyes widened, they had planned this all... she was leading her friends to a trap! she had to tell th- Black sand was thrown over her head and she went limp, right to sleep and straight into her nightmares that made her twitch there within her chains.

"Think she fell for it?~" the ape once more sneered out as Pitch rolled his eyes some.

"Of course she did... They will come running to her rescue now that they know she could be raped.." A smile curved over his face while he watched the twitching fairy sleep through her nightmares.

"We could always rape her, you know. Add that flair of damage." Looking over the fairies form, his smile moved up over his face and chuckled softly. "I could make her scream for death."

"No. what I have planned for her will be worse beyond her own imaginations... I've seen her fears.. there are two others besides you. Those... that will be the most fun." Pitch couldn't help but chuckle darkly, the sound making his nightmares whinny throughout the lair causing Tooth to shudder within her chains.

At Ice Palace, the Guardians were locked in North's office, golden sand coated the walls, ceiling, floor and blocked any noise from being heard past the sand. it was to keep Pitch from hearing their plans and from it leaking out to the Elves. Pointy heads didn't know what to keep quiet about and even if they did it would be leaked. So As they devised the plan, Aster's mind kept running rampant. Was Tooth alright? If she wasn't they had to hurry this up! No telling when things could go from good to bad.

"Everyone knows plan, yes?" North stated while he straightened his frame. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even Sandy punched his left fist into his right open pal for a ready sign. The golden sand flowed back into his cloak before North threw open the door.

"Jack, Sandy, Be careful. Bunny, let's go."

The pooka nodded his head, watching sandy and Jack fly out the window and looked up to MiM with his forest green eyes.

_'Man in the Moon... Keep her safe...' _ With that prayer going up to his friend, he thumped his foot and it opened up a tunnel there under north's feet, sending the Russian man down instantly. Aster swiftly followed, his form moving faster than the jolly man was sliding, so as they reached the opening to Pitch's lair, Aster was standing there waiting when North hopped to his feet. Brushing his coat off, the Russian man had his swords there in his hands as they pressed to the wall hearing feet wander down the hallway. Aster pulled his enchanted boomerangs while he peeked around the wall just as he started to count down within his head.

_'ten...nine...eight...seven...'_

Apes, brown in color, walked past swords being held in their right palms while grunting to each other over the prison their King had taken interest in. Aster's ears perked some. A prisoner here in Pitch's lair? Apes? What was going on...but as he started to move forward, North grasped the back of his belt and kept the Pooka in place just as the first explosions came from above. _One._ As apes rushed to the entrance of pitch's lair, Aster and North waited for most of them to pass by, before they moved inwards as stealthily as possible. eyes looking in all directions that they could, they checked every corner, every hallow in the walls for Tooth.

As they neared the more central area Aster had to pause and perk his ears forward, they twitched around while his hands gripped the boomerangs tighter.

_Growls. paws stepping forward through the dark with something dripping in the slow progress..._

"North... something is up ahead." nose twitching, he motioned to the hallway there in front of them. North's ice blue eyes moved forward and watched the darkness. Hands gripping the hilts of his swords even tighter as they both watched the darkness in front of them... they stood ready... waiting to see the horrors Pitch had manifested for them to battle to get to Tooth.


	2. Monstrous Nightmare

Jerking to the right, Aster grunted as he wedged a boomerang into the beast's mouth so that it couldn't get to his arm again. His left appendage was bleeding from the two bite wounds he had already gotten from night creatures created from the black sand. Burning red eyes watched him as he struggled for control. Dripping fangs of the Pooka's own blood inched their way back down towards his right arm this time. This thing didn't go down easily like a Night Mare either. It were sturdy, shaped like a Manticore with a snake like tail... speaking of which... he jerked to the left avoiding the open maw with the fangs shooting towards him.

_'Blood hell! Why is this thing guarding Tooth!?'_

"Oi, North! Go get Tooth! I'll keep this blowhard busy." Grunting once more, he jerked his arm and boomerang out as the beast's mouth opened enough for him to do so in an attempt to crush his weapon. Hopping backwards, North was bleeding as well. The Russian's shirt was slashed open, his chest bleeding openly even as another explosion happened above.

"No. I fight, you go. If tooth is hurt, she will need stronger one of us, True?"

Aster blinked, watching him with wide eyes and a twitch to his nose. Nodding his head, he shot his boomerang swiftly towards the beast striking it in the head and caused it to list.

"Then she'll need us both, Mate. Let's get the gumbie out of the way, yea?" His ears folded back, he heard North chuckle before they both released battle cries and rushed forward as the monster was getting back onto his feet.

A fight was going on. Tooth's eyes lifted, her jaws had been allowed to close, but she was gagged now. Unable to cry out to give away her location there within Pitch's own room. her feet kicked, the chain rattling and she got an idea. pushing her toes against the floor, with the tips, she made herself rock back and forth even while the chain rattled about her body with her movements. once she got a good swinging motion going on, she began to kick her feet making more noise than ever. if Aster was among those fighting, he would hear her in here. crying out as loud as she could against the cloth balled within her mouth and tied about her head. Kicking some more, her ears were filled with the sounds of rattling chains as well as a dark laughter spreading about the room before vanishing and leaving her there alone.

"Crikey!" He slammed into the stone wall, his frame sliding down to the floor with a groan leaving his chest. North Had shifted his frame there in front of Aster's own letting the Pooka get his bearings straightened out. Aster grimaced blood dripping down over his eyebrow to trail along his grey fur in a river. North was also in rough shape. They were both bleeding out in multiple places they floors scattered with drippings in random places as well as the rest settled there at his feet. They had both managed to get rid of both of the wings and one of the legs. Most of the creatures fangs had been broken out as well.

Aster's green eyes shifted upwards to the Russian's back, with a light grimace crossing over his face at the sight of golden eyes high above them both. Pitch was watching them with a smirk upon his face.

"Giving up so soon, Rabbit? Hope... dying there upon my floor..." He breathed in deeply and released a chuckle even with the sound of chains filling the air. "Hear that?~ Tooth is trying to get free... too bad about her broken wing though... she may have been able to get out... Of course... it wouldn't do her any good... my partner has taken to a shine to her." With that, he sank back into the shadow behind him, his pearl white smile showing afterwards for a few second as his laughter filled the dark area.

"Oi! You bloody coward!" Fight renewed, he braced himself against the wall and growled to the beast moving to be between them and the hallway Pitch had been standing over. "Tooth is in there, Mate... Think we can beat him before Tooth gets hurt worse?"

"Yes. No choice right? Ha ha! Challenge Accepted!" North bellowed out as Aster launched both boomerangs and swiftly launched egg bombs as well towards the monster. Both of them leaped at the beast just in time for a golden whip to arch through the air and slam into the side of the beasts face causing it to spin swiftly towards Sandy and jack.

"Hey! You started the party without us, Unfair!" That ever present smirk played over Jack's face before he sent shots of ice at the feet of the manticore Nightmare shape with a whistle under his breath. "Whoa! Pitch is over doing things, you think?!"

"Nice to see you finally made it on time to something, Ya bloody show pony!"

"Hey! You can't still be mad about that, I said I was sorry!"

"Focus! Tooth needs us right now!" That shut them both up as Sandy rolled his eyes to a degree. Where do they find the time or energy to fight like that? Turning his eyes back to the beast, his right eyebrow raised upwards as he watched the swirling sand being fed to it out of the shadows... so that is how it isn't going down. Swirling golden sand together, he kept an eye on the black sand around the beasts feet before launching the sand he had swirling around his arms and hands, between his fingers and drew a circle around them all. It limited them on room but it cut off the supply from Pitch. As the dome closed above them, the Manticore released a loud scream, the scary thing is... it sounded like Tooth screaming. They all looked shaken. Was Tooth in that thing!?

"Crikey... what was that..." Ears perked upwards, he looked shell shocked even as North pushed him some.

"Head out of clouds, Aster! Tooth is not in that thing!"

"Bloody hell... I hope you are right mate..."

Rattling sounds filled up the air around her with every jolt of her body. Swinging back and froth was getting her nowhere except in pain, her feathers being forced from her skin and decorated the ground as Pitch stepped from the inky blackness and lit a couple candles around her.

"Now now, Toothiana.." He murmured to the dangling fairy as he captured the chain and stopped her thrashing about holding her steady as he looped around her some. Watching her expressions as he waved a hand, nightmare sand inching up from the floor to create a screen there in front of her. her mauve eyes went wide as she watched the beast that Pitch had created swipe and send Jack flying. Luckily enough, Sandy managed to catch the snow sprite and set him back on his feet before he had hit the wall. Oh Poor Aster and North! They were bleeding heavily. Both Jack and sandy were doing their best to bring the creature down with the the other two but something had made them wary of hitting the creature. Pitch reached ot her mouth and removed the gag.

"Scream, Toothiana.. I dare you to scream." He whispered while removing a straight razor. Mauve eyes going wide, she watched as he flashed the blade in the candle glow above the flame. To sterilize it probably before he moved over to the dangling Fairy and began to remove her feathers from her upper arms.

"Now... just a bit more.." He spoke easily enough while the fairy bit her lower lip, trying her hardest not to make her friends falter in their battle, Her eyes stayed glued to North and Aster though. Her emotions were going crazy between them. She wished them to be both safe, both of them unharmed for her being so stupid and getting caught... and Being taken on top of it all!?

A whimper moved past her lips as she could feel her feathers being plucked one by one from her body with the sharp edge running along her shoulder and arm all the way to her wrist. Eyes clenching tightly while he brought the razor back up and began to the process again he did so, so that she had bleeding cuts lining her arms, none that did major damage, but enough to make her cringe and kick her feet from the pain. Pitch's chuckle filled the air around them both until it was all she could hear.

"Now now... I want to hear you scream!" With a jerk of his arm, he sent that razor into her back. He skipped over the organs within her body just going deep enough to damage tissue and muscles. With the searing pain filling her body, she did indeed scream, the sound filling the air and traveling along the hallway to her friends.

Jack's head snapped up from his work on freezing the creatures wings together while Sandy and the others worked hard on dispelling the nightmare sand, so far they had done a good job since Sandy had removed the creatures supply of nightmare sand. That wasn't what had caught the frost sprite's attention though. Tooth was screaming, not from in the creature but from the hallway nearby. Aster's ears were twitching as well, a torn look entering his face even as Jack jammed his staff down into the creatures head and began to freeze him from the inside out.

"We got this! Go Kangaroo!"

"I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!" He growled out as Sandy opened a door allowing Aster to leap through and shoot down the hallway just as the second and third scream filled the air around him. It came from every room. Every empty space where sand lingered. Pitch was making him run in circles as his friends battled that monstrous nightmare behind him. he could still hear the sounds of them fighting even with Sandy's golden dome around them.

He just prayed that he wasn't too late to save Toothy. That scream sounded... bloody murder is what is sounded like!

_'Please sheila be alright.. I'm coming for ya!'_


	3. Author Note

OKAY! SO my computers have broken at Home. Freaking things, so I'm going to be delayed on the next chapter. I'm so sorry guys!


End file.
